The Day that Vampires meet Ouran Academy Kids
by narutosonlygirl963
Summary: This is a fanfic about Zero Kiryu, Tamaki Suou, Kyouya, The Hittachin twins, And the rest of them :P Not sure on the pairings yet, and please give me constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Preview  
**_

**I was running down the hallway, trying to get to Headmaster Cross's office as soon as possible. I got there and busted through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late Cross-Dono!" I exclaimed, bowing respectfully. "Ah! Kyouta-Chan, you're here! Now we can start or little meeting!" he said in a delighted voice. Zero just stood there, not really paying attention. "Cross-sempai, I didn't know that this involved **

**Kiryu-baka" I huffed. Zero turned his head to glare at me and I gave a low hiss.**

**Then, Cross-Sempai tried to calm things down. "Please Kyouta-Chan, Kiryu-Kun. I need you both to go to Tokyo for a good while, I am not absolutely sure on your allotted stay there, but you have to go protect the students at Ouran High School, a very upscale and prestigious school." He explained, "they need you to protect the rich students there." He finished. Zero and I just huffed. "This is what I get for being a vampire…" I huffed. "When will we be leaving, Cross-baka?" Asked **

**Kiryu-san coolly. "Tomorrow. Pack your bags tonight and say goodnight and goodbye to all of your friends. Yuuki-Chan asked me to tell Kyouta-Chan to not bother Kiryu-san, same for you Kiryu-san. She won't be able to see you tonight or tomorrow." He explained. "Okay, thank you Cross-Dono" I said bowing. Zero nodded dismissively. "Sleep well you to, you have a long journey ahead of you…" said Headmaster smiling to him self, then h sat down and finished his tea. "Those two… they'll probably kill each other by the time there there…..".**


	2. Finnally, here in Tokyo!

Chapter 2

Kiryu-san and I where on the train to Tokyo. I could still remember what happened when

Headmaster Cross took us to the train station.

**Flashback**

"_My precious son and daughter, Have a safe journey!!!" Exclaimed Headmaster Cross, _

_tears streaming down that awkward chibi-like face._

_I just stared at him and sweat-dropped, smiling, "We'll be fine Cross-sama; I'll keep Kiryu-baka in line, no worries…" I said, patting his back awkwardly. _

_We boarded the train to Tokyo and as the trained started moving along, Cross-sama ran alongside it waving with tears streaming, and a handkerchief in hand. Kiryu-san just covered his face with is hand and I just smiled with a sweat-drop._

**End Of Flashback**

I smiled to myself, thinking about what was ahead of us. What would it be like? Especially with all these shitty rich kids… Well, what happens happens I guess.

I started feeling drowsy and as I started to ponder about what was going to happen, I feel asleep.

**Zero's Point Of View**

I looked over to see what Kyouta-baka was doing, and she was asleep. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself '_Why did I just have to get stuck with her?! I patrol everyday with her and Yuuki-baka….'_

Then I turned back over to look at her and she shifted in her sleep, probably because the seat was quite uncomfortable. I heard her turn in her sleep and say "Kiryu-san…." And turn over again. I turned away and looked out the window, this was gonna be on hell of a job.

I was distracted when I heard the train whistle blow. We were here.

**Back To My Point**

I popped up when I heard the whistle blow. But when I got up, I bonked heads with Kiryu-san. "Ah! Gomen-Nasai Kiryu-san!" I said, rubbing my forehead. "Baka! Watch were that hard head lands!" He spat, rubbing his own forehead.

"Jerk…" I muttered. Then, we got our luggage and got off the train. We walked around and got a taxi to take us to the address that Cross-sama gave us. When we got there, we where at an apartment complex.

We started walking around looking for the residence that belonged to the Fujioka's. We finally got there after a few minutes. I lightly knocked on the door and a girl around our age answered it.

"Oh, you two must be the guests staying here; I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the daughter of the man who loves here, nice to meet you." She said, smiling politely.

I smiled warmly and said "Thank you Haruhi-Chan. I'm Kyouta Cross, It's very nice to meet you to; and this is Zero Kiryu." I said gesturing to Kiryu-san. He nodded.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms." She said, leading us down the hallway. "Kiryu-san, this is your room." She said, showing Kiryu-baka his room. "Thank you, I'll unpack now" he said, going in the room and closing the door. "Kyouta-Chan, you'll be rooming with me." She said, opening her room door.

"Oh, that's fine." I said smiling. "Want me to help you unpack?" she asked. "Sure, I could use some help with all my junk" I chuckled. She laughed alittle and helped me unpack. I heard a little thump and Haruhi say "I've got it." She dropped a small little box. "Oh, thank you" I said, taking the box from her hands gently.

"What's that?" she asked. "Oh, just a little gift I got from Kaname-sempai…"I said smiling at the thought. "Well, I hear you're going to Ouran tomorrow right?" she asked curiously. "Yep! I heard you go there! I just hope Kiryu-baka doesn't act so scary like he does at Cross academy." I laughed.

Then, I smiled at Haruhi again and thought '_I think I made a new friend today.'_


End file.
